Conventionally, at large work sites such as a rock crushing site and mine, transportation of soil is performed by running a dump truck. That is, crushed rocks are loaded on the dump truck as cargo by an excavator, a wheel loader, and the like at a loading site. The dump truck then transports the cargo to a soil discharging site via a predetermined running route, and unloads the cargo at the soil discharging site. Then, the dump truck moves to the loading site again via the predetermined running route and waits for another cargo to be loaded at the loading site. The dump truck repeatedly performs such series of work.
Among the life cycle costs of the dump truck, the ratio of the cost of the tire is high. Therefore, it is requested to extend the life of the tire and to reduce the life cycle cost.
In order to reduce the tire life cycle cost, for example, in Patent Literature 1, there are provided a sensor that measures a state of a tire mounted on each of a plurality of vehicles transporting mineral resources, and a tire information management apparatus that wirelessly receives the measured value output by the sensor. When the received measured value is not within an allowable range, the tire information management apparatus transmits, to the vehicle that has transmitted the measured value, deterioration restraint information for restraining progression of the deterioration of the tire. The deterioration restraint information is, for example, information to urge checking of the tire, information to urge reducing the loaded amount in the vehicle, or information to urge decelerating the speed of the vehicle.
In Patent Literature 2, there are provided a load sensor that measures the load on a tire or a vehicle, and a speed sensor that detects a rotational speed of the tire or a vehicle speed of the vehicle, and by using data from the sensors, the vehicle speed and the load are adjusted to extend the life of the tire.